The Great Gallagher Heist
by overachiever13
Summary: What happens when you have the Gallagher Girls, the Blackthorne Boys, a couple of proffesional teenage con artists, and a few twists? Well, you get this story. Better than the summary, I promise! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1: Cammie's Birthday

**Author's Note:** Heyyy yal. This is my second fanfic and my first "official" story. It's a Gallagher Girls/Heist Society crossover. (BTW, I just finished reading Heist Society, and it was AH-MAZING. I highly recommend it). Anyway, just a little info on the story for future reference. For the point-of-views, I am going to have it be kind of like in the books themselves. For all the Heist Society characters, it will be in 3rd person limited omniscient. For most of the Gallagher characters, it will more than likely be 1st person. I may switch it up occasionally, though. It starts in third person. And it will alternate in the sense that one chapter will be Gallagher, the next will be Heist. Anyway, hope you enjoy it . I'd love any advice yal could give and your reviews. Thank ya!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Gallagher Girls series (or any thing affiliated with it) or Heist Society (or anything affiliated with it). Ally Carter does. If I did own either, would I be sitting here on my Spring Break typing this? I think not.**

The Great Gallagher Heist

_Headmistress Rachel Morgan_

_(3__rd__ person limited omniscient)_

_Date: March 12, 2010_

It had been a long day at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and on long days, sleep usually comes easily for Rachel Morgan. But not tonight. Maybe it was the spy in her warning that something was going to change. Maybe it was the fact that tomorrow was her daughter, Cammie's, sixteenth birthday. Maybe it was because tomorrow, junior (sub level 2) Cov. Ops. would be going on a "field trip" (assignment/mission) to Washington D.C. Maybe it was the stress of knowing what it would be like tomorrow when Blackthorne came back into play. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because tomorrow, it will have been exactly sixteen years since Rachel Morgan had seen Katarina Lynn, snuggled up with her sister in Rachel's arms at the hospital.

* * * *

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1__st__ person)_

_Date: March 13th, 2010_

"_Oh, Cammie…_"

The sing-song voice coming from Rebecca Baxter (a.k.a. Bex) could only mean one thing.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I scream. I bolted upright in bed, knowing that the next second I would have been drenched.

"Good," Bex continues, setting the bucket down. "Because we now only have forty-four minutes and thirteen seconds left to make you beautiful."

"_Great,_ just what I wanted," I say sarcastically, drawing the words out as I pull my pillow back over my head.

That is, until I hear Macey McHenry hiss menacingly from the bathroom,

"Cameron Ann, get your birthday butt in here before I cut off all that pretty hair of yours with my platinum Amex."

"Yes, Ms. McHenry," I say quickly, jumping up and racing over to her: Macey mad is one thing I never want to experience first hand.

"Get in the shower" she orders.

"Will do."

"Oh, and Cam?" she says while Liz and Bex pop their heads into the bathroom,

"Yeah?" I ask cautiously.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday," I smile and hop into the shower. I'm out in about five minutes, and my "beautification" begins.

* * * * *

Thirty-nine minutes later, Macey had given me the okay, and we head to the dining hall. When we sit down, I begin scarfing down my waffles (our chef is the BEST). As we eat, my mom takes the mic.

"Good-morning ladies," she says in Farsi (this morning's language), looking more tired than usual.

"Good-morning Headmistress Morgan." The Gallagher students reply, also in Farsi

"Today, after breakfast, I need all junior students in the Covert Operations course to stay behind. Other than that, have a great day! Oh, and Happy Birthday Cammie," she finishes, walking off.

* * * * *

After breakfast, all the Cov. Ops. girls are milling around, anxious to find out why, exactly, we are here.

"What's going on?" Bex whispers in my ear.

"I don't know," I whisper back. "But I think we are about to find out." And right then, our teacher Mr. Solomon walks up, and says the two words that only a Gallagher Girl would look forward to hearing.

"Pop quiz."

**A/N:** So, whatcha think? It doesn't really make sense (yet), but I promise it will get better! Please excuse any grammatical errors, and thanks for reading .

~ O


	2. Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Present

**Author's Note:** Elloooo. Thanks to

bookluver07

Ae 

Lux 

And SpyGirl1012 (I liked your alterations and edited Ch. 1) for reviewing .

I've written out the next few chapters so I'll update probably once or twice a week depending on the demand. And thanks again to those of you who reviewed! Here is the next chapter. It's sort of a filler until I get to the next chapters. It is Heist Society. I apologize for the shortness.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters that are familiar to you. Ally Carter does, the author of Gallagher Girls and Heist Society. And she's brilliant.**

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter Two: A Not So Happy Present

_Katarina Lynn Bishop_

_(3__rd__ person limited omniscient)_

_Date: March 13, 2010_

They had known that it was a difficult and dangerous job. Katarina Lynn Bishop, of all people, had known the best. But they all agreed this would be their chance to really prove themselves. The Henley was nothing compared to this. Kat had come up with the perfect plan, her crew had said. It was foul-proof. They could get the Hope Diamond and sell it on the black market faster than you could say "Central Intelligence Agency". They would be the first people to successfully con the U.S. Government and the Smithsonian Museum.

At least, that was how it was supposed to turn out.

But as Kat rolled over onto her side on a hard mat, groaning, she could only count the ways it had gone wrong.

It had been way to easy at first, and that was problem number one. They got careless. Hale got cocky and Gabrielle forgot to tell Simon the updated code to breach security. The Bagshaw brothers left a piece of evidence behind, and Allison DiMarco triggered the lasers.

That isn't _why they failed_.

Kat had (in a true form of irony), "let the cat out of the bag". Why she told _him _about the con, she doesn't know.

Now, as she felt Hale shake her shoulder, she opened her eyes. That was when their where-bouts flooded back into her mind. They were in jail. Federal jail. As in, the C.I.A.

And she was the reason why.

Kat looked around at the groggy, worried faces of her crew, she knew they had to prepare for the interrogations that were yet to come.

As Hale whispered to her,

"Happy Birthday, Kitty Kat," she knew the day was only just beginning.

* * * * *

Probably about an hour later- Kat wasn't sure- a group of uniformed men and women came into their holding cell and escorted them each into their own interrogation rooms. Kat took a seat at the ice cold metal table, the bright light shining in her face, preparing herself to do what every thief does best. _Lie._

**A/N: **End chapter 2. Haha sorry its short and if it's not the best, as I said before, it's a filler. Again, any errors you see feel free to point out and I will edit. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up within the next week. Review!

~ O


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Number One

**Author's Note:** Hello amazing reviewers. _THANK YOU_ to everyone who reviewed/alerted my story! I'm very thankful . Anyway, sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. Lacrosse started this week and my bro had a crew competition blah bla blah you don't care haha anyway, I will probably only be able to update once a week (Saturdays or Sundays). Here is the next chapter. It is Gallagher. I'm pretty sure it's longer than the last chapter, but since I wrote it then typed it, I can't really tell haha. On to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Heist Society (so, no Hale or Zach for me *sad face*). Ally Carter does!**

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 3: Surprise (#1)

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1st Person) _

_Date: March 13, 2010_

After flying in the helicopter for what seemed like hours, (but, really, it was only 53 minutes), Mr. Solomon finally allowed us to take off our blindfolds. As he opened the door and a warm, spring-like breeze filled the copter, Tina Walters asked the question on everybody's' mind.

"Mr. Solomon, where exactly are we?"

Mr. Solomon just shrugged and looked at us expectantly, stepping outside. Of course, being the highly-trained operatives we are, followed him.

"This is the center of all we do. Observe, ladies, and later you will get a taste of what it is like at the home base. Welcome to the Pentagon, ladies."

* * * * *

Walking the halls of the Pentagon, Bex was talking my ear off in excitement.

"Oh my god, can you believe we are actually here?! I mean, there is the room that holds the files for ALL the clandestine missions! And there," she pointed, her accent heavy, to a room labeled interrogation, with a sign underneath is with the words 'discontinued'. "Is where they practiced Chinese water torture!". Only Bex would be excited by the idea of torture. I laugh to myself.

"What?" Bex asks.

"Nothing," I answer innocently.

"Thinking of a certain Blackthorne boy?"

"Nope." I reply, popping the p. And actually, I hadn't thought about him until Bex brought him up. Ugh. Zachary Goode and his stupid smirk and I-know-something-you-don't-know eyes.

"You are, like, totally in 'lurv' (**A/N: is that a word? 'Cause now it is!)** with himmm!" Bex says, using her sing-song voice again.

"This isn't the place to talk about it Bex." I reply, laughing nervously and glancing around. Until, a voice says behind me,

"Talk about what, Gallagher Girl?" I whip around, my eyes confirming what my brain had already registered.

Zach Goode.

Was here.

At the Pentagon.

Standing very close to me.

"Miss me?" he smirks. I look behind him and see what must be other Blackthorne boys, but I only recognize a few. I looked to my side for Bex, but it appeared that she was already making her way towards Grant. I turn back to Zach.

"Now, why would I do that, Zach?" I reply back with a smirk of my own. He was about to counter as he took a step closer, but Mr. Solomon called for everyone's attention, my mom standing off to the side, observing **(A/N: she's there too, FYI). **

"Ladies, if you haven't already noticed, Dr. Steve and a few of his students have decided to join us in our field trip today, as well as returning to study with us the remainder of the year." Let the craziness begin once more, I think to myself.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you would follow me, you will all learn something very valuable in the field of Covert Operations. It is a skill necessary in obtaining information needed to successfully complete a mission. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 'Interrogation 101'."

___________

**A/N: **Ooooo cliffy! Can you guess what'll happen next? Hope that was better than the last chapter, and please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for reading! I'll update in the next week or so.

~O


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation Part One

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I love every single one of you who reviewed and faved. I can't thank yal enough, it really means a lot to me. Sorry I wasn't able to post sooner, I've been pretty busy haha but enough excuses. On with el capitulo! (The chapter ;-). I decided to change it up (just for these next few chapters so they will make sense…) so this chapter will be Gallagher. I hope this makes sense. Sorry it's short but there are like four parts (two Gallagher and two Heist Society.) to the Interrogation chapters. I will probably post part two on Sunday. Thanks for reading and I hope yal enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that I don't, in anyway, own Gallagher Girls or Heist Society. Ally Carter does, though. **

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 4: Interrogation (Part 1)

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1__st__ Person)_

_Date: March 13, 2010_

I reviewed Mr. Solomon's speech in my head, anxiously waiting the moment when I would go into the room and interrogate an actual convict (!).

* * * * *

"_Now, each of you will be interrogating a girl or a boy under the age of twenty. The good news: they are young. More likely to make mistakes. The bad news: they are professionals at what they do." Mr. Solomon explained. _

"_And what exactly do they do, Mr. Solomon?" had asked a new Blackthorne student I noticed earlier. He had a smug, knowing look on his face; similar to one Zach wore frequently. _

"_They," he said, looking each of us in the eye. "Are professional con artists. Thieves, if you will." _

"_Then why are they here at the Pentagon?" Eva Alvarez asked. _

"_One, they were found inside the walls of the Smithsonian, and had caused a dangerous breach of security there. Two, we suspect they have had many 'jobs' before this one. Three, we called in a favor with the C.I.A. for this to be used as a training exercise." He winked as he continued, "There are nine Gallagher Girls, and there are three girls in holding. There are twelve Blackthorne Boys, and four boys in holding. You will each get a turn with at least one of the teenagers. Now, I need girls over here, boys over there. We, meaning myself, Headmistress Morgan, and Dr. Steve will be evaluating your skills, to see what we will need to work on when we return to Gallagher."_

_We had turned, eager to begin._

"_And students," he called as we walked down the hall. "Expect the unexpected. Good luck." _

* * * * *

I had a feeling it would be my mother evaluating me, so I tried to remember everything I could to prepare myself, to show her I could do this.

The next second, Tina walked out of the room I would be entering. She mouthed "good luck" to me, and I stood up.

My turn.

________________

**A/N: **What do ya think? Hope yal liked it! It is really short and I apologize. I'm gonna try to post part two on Sunday, but if not I will post it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~O


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation Part Two

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm posting on Sunday! I'm proud of myself haha. I would have posted sooner but we lost power for a while today 'cause of some big storms. But I'm posting now! Enjoy ! And thank you those of ya'll who reviewed! BTW: this chapter is Heist, but I'm gonna make Kat's POV 1st person, just so ya know.

**Disclaimer: Let's ask my brother if I own the Gallagher Girls series or Heist Society.**

**-Liam, do I own either book previously mentioned?**

**-No, stupid, you don't. Ally Carter does. I would know because I'm reading Heist Society and her name is on it. Same thing on the Galiga books.**

**-Gallagher.**

**-Whatever! You own nothing.**

**And there we have it ;-).**

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 5: Interrogation (Part 2)

_Katarina Lynn Bishop_

_(1__st__ person)_

_Date: March 13, 2010_

This was cute.

I'd been sitting at this stone cold table for what seemed like hours, and so far I'd been interrogated by these two teenage girls who call themselves spies. One was timid and kept forgetting the questions she asked me, and the other was a Barbie wanna-be who answered her own questions, like she knew everything. I was wondering when this whole guinea pig interrogation would be over and they'd actually send someone who _might _be able to get answers out of me. These spies-in-training were having no luck.

But maybe it's not over.

How did I know that? Well, maybe because a new girl walked in. And she actually looked smart. And confident. Two very bad signs. She looked taller than me, probably about 5'6", with shoulder length, chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, kind of like mine. In fact, besides the height and the slightly lighter hair, she could almost be my sister. _No_, that would be too random. And, she actually looked like a decent spy.

Yeah, right. Looks can be deceiving.

She took a seat at the table, directly across from me. She sized me up, and finally, she spoke.

"Hello. I'm Cameron Morgan, and I'd like to ask you a few questions today, concerning your current predicament."

Putting my poker face on, I decided to play innocent and clueless with this one. It's worked before.

"And what predicament might that be, Ms. Morgan?"

"I'm sorry, but I will be the one asking the questions in this interview. Now, what is your name?"

I said the first name that came to my mind.

"Melanie Joel Hamilton," **(A/N: I couldn't remember one of her cover names and my book is on a loan, so just go with it ;-)**

"No, its not. Your pupils dilated approximately two millimeters and you've been in this room far too long for the lights to be affecting them."

Oh, no.

So maybe this one was good. And if she can call my bluff, we may have problem. Mustering up all the strength I could, and imagining talking to my father, I blinked and looked her dead in the eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Melanie Joel Hamilton or Mel for short." I tried to keep my pulse steady, my gaze locked in hers.

"We both know you are lying, but we will get back to that later. Now, Melanie," she said, enunciating 'Melanie', "What were you and your friends doing in the Smithsonian last night at 1:13 a.m.? You weren't, oh say, trying to steal the Hope diamond, perhaps?"

So, she's done her research. "No, of course not! What would I ever do with something like the Hope diamond? Besides, what really happened was my friends and I got stuck in the museum after we fell asleep in an old janitor's closet. When we woke up, it was dark and no one was there. We accidently tripped a wire while trying to find a way out. For some reason, police were already there when the alarm went off. They were fast, I guess." The lie rolled off my tongue, as smooth as molasses. I almost believed it.

Too bad it wasn't looking like she would.

A/N: Sorry, I had to stop writing! But don't worry; I'll post the other two parts next weekend. Did this chapter make sense? I hope it did. And I didn't make Kat OOC, did I? Tell me if I did and feel free to point out any mistakes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

~O


	6. Author's Note: New Chapter Up on Sunday!

**Author's Note**

Ohmygosh you guys I am soooo freaking sorry! I've been grounded from the computer these last few weeks so I haven't been able to update. I am so sorry! I've written out the next chapters and I know how I want the story to go, I just have to type it up. I promise that I will post this Sunday, and it will be a big, two part chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and favs. Again, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to post. And I'm sorry that you got this note instead of a chapter. But you'll get one on Sunday. I promise!

xoxo (not in a creepy way haha),

~O


	7. Chapter 6: Interrogation Parts 3 and 4

**Author's Note:** A new chapter! Just like I promised. This one is a double chapter, because I feel really bad for not updating in a while. I'm really sorry about that. I probably won't be able to update regularly like I wanted to because of finals and school junk, but I'll update whenever I can. Thank you so much for your continued reviews! I'm at twenty-five . On to the chapter! The second part of the chapter is just the same scene from the two girls' point of view.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. I own nothing.**

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 6: Interrogation (Part 3)

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1__st__ person)_

_Date: March 13, 2010_

I don't think she gets that I know she's lying.

The girl, with very dark, glossy brown hair and deep, ocean blue eyes looked at me blankly. She looks familiar. I wonder why. Anyway, she's telling me that, no, her friends and she weren't trying to steal the Hope Diamond, and they just fell asleep in the janitor's closet. It sounds just like the book, _The Orphan of Ellis Island_.

"Look, _Melanie_," I say sarcastically, "This will all be over much quicker if you would start telling the truth. We've seen the tapes and have the prints from the museum. Now if you'd just tell me your name and your motives, I'll leave you alone." I was starting to be concerned about time. Mr. Solomon only gave us forty-five minutes to interrogate our person, and my internal clock was telling me I only about ten minutes left. But I wanted to complete this mission. I _needed_ to. To impress my mom, Mr. Solomon, and, most importantly, Zach. To show him he's not the only "Spy" here.

_Katarina Lynn Bishop_

_(3__rd__ person limited omniscient)_

_Date: March 13, 2010_

_She's really good_, Kat thought. She'd been telling her best lies for the last half-hour and Cameron wasn't taking any of it. Which is good for her, Kat assumed, but not for Kat. Kat tuned back into what Cameron was saying,

"If you decide not to answer to me, the CIA comes back in. And they would do anything to get answers, especially concerning the most valuable object in the world. What people do for money…" Cameron continued, almost to her self.

But what she said struck a nerve. _What exactly would they do_, Kat thought. _Would they come after anyone affiliated with her? Would they find a way to?_ It was all pretty risky. Her dad and uncle could get in trouble…

"_What do I do?"_ Kat asked herself.

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 6—extended: Interrogation (Part 4)

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1__st__ person)_

_Date: March 13, 2010_

The look in the girl's eyes looked resolved, like the girl had made an important decision.

"I think…."the girl said in a timid voice, "that I'd prefer to tell you something, Cameron Morgan."

So maybe I scared her when I told her the _slight_ over-exaggeration about the CIA and interrogation. Oh well, it worked! A light tap on the door from my mom signaled five minutes remaining. I wonder what she thought of my "tactics".

"And what would that be?" I asked the girl.

"My name isn't Melanie Joel Hamilton. It's Katarina Lynn Bishop. I'm sixteen years old as of today, and my friends and I attempted to steal the Hope Diamond last night, and failed." She told me. I hadn't expected her to say that much, but I should have guessed by the resolve in her eyes that she would.

Just as I was about to say something, a few rapid knocks on the door signaled me to leave the room. _But that hadn't been five minutes_, I thought to myself.

"I believe the CIA will be taking over from here, Katarina." I stood up, turned on my heel, and walked to the door. Before I touched the handle, though, the door swung open and my mom rushed inside.

"Mom?" I asked, slightly concerned and confused. Mr. Solomon appeared in front of me.

"Cammie, go and wait in the room for a minute, please." He ordered. I listened, but not before I heard my mom whisper to her self, staring at the girl.

"Katarina Lynn? But, that's impossible."

_What in the world?_

_Katarina Lynn Bishop_

_(1__st__ person)_

_Date: March 13, 2010_

_Let's get this over with_, I thought to myself, resolved.

"I think…." I said, my voice sounding small, "that I'd prefer to tell you something, Cameron Morgan."

I really hope that I'll be forgiven for what I'm about to do. But it's for everyone's own good. Right?

"And what would that be?" Cameron asked me.

_Here goes nothing._

"My name isn't Melanie Joel Hamilton. It's Katarina Lynn Bishop. I'm sixteen years old as of today, and my friends and I attempted to steal the Hope Diamond last night, and failed." That's all I'm saying. I'll promise everyone that much.

The girl looked like she was about to say something, but a few rapid knocks on the door signaled her to leave the room. That was a little sooner than last time, I think.

"I believe the CIA will be taking over from here, Katarina." She stood up, turned on her heel, and walked to the door. As she was about to exit, the door swung open, and a slightly frazzled woman, who looked a lot like the girl Cameron, came rushing into the room, staring straight at me.

"Mom?" Cameron asked, sounding worried. _Mom._ That would explain the similarities between the two. A tall, brooding man appeared in the door way and whispered something to the girl. She nodded her head and walked out of the room.

As I watched her go, I turned back to the women. She stared at me with a bewildered look on her face, and whispered something, as if talking to herself.

"Katarina Lynn? But, that's impossible."

Impossible? But I'm sitting right here. Her penetrating gaze didn't allow me to lose eye-contact with her, and I realized her eyes were almost the same color as mine, like the girl.

_Strange._

**A/N: **That's, like, the longest chapter ever. I'm very proud of myself, haha. Can you guess what's happening next? PM me and tell me what you think. If you're right, I'll tell you that you are and give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Unless you don't wanna know. Then I won't tell you lol. And it applies to the first three people to get it right. Thanks for reading! I'll try to post sometime in the next to weeks. Everyone who reviews gets an imaginary cupcake from me. So review!

~O


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise Number Two

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so so so so so much for not ditching me in my horrible updating habits. I've been busy as heck and had a little bit of writer's block. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and favorite my story! I love y'all (in a non-creepy way)!

I PMed the people who guessed right the first part of this chapter…hope y'all liked it!

And for those of y'all who don't like my story, I'm sorry. I can't please everyone, ya know?

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 7: Surprise Number Two

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1__st__ person)_

_March 13, 2010_

I turned to Mr. Solomon, bewilderment in my eyes. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was looking at Katarina, a knowing look in his eyes and….was that shock? But, Mr. Solomon is never shocked. Who is this girl?

_Come on Cammie. Think. What are you missing here?_ I looked at the girl closely. She _did_ look pretty familiar. But where had I seen her? I glance up at my mom as I was thinking, and something clicked.

"Who are you?" Katarina asked my mom, a little confused at the looks she was getting from us.

_No way…that's impossible! _She looked….a lot like my mom and I. And she had the same nose as my dad…

"Mom?" I asked, trying to stop the tremble in my voice. "What's going on here?"

But my mom wasn't listening; she was searching Katarina's face. For what? Katarina was just standing there, looking at my mom like she was crazy.

"Joe, I think it's her," my mom said to Mr. Solomon.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Solomon replied.

To answer, my mom (to the shock of a baffled Katarina) brushed back the hair on Katarina's forehead to reveal a very definite cluster of freckles on the upper right forehead.

The Morgan Family's freckles. I would know, because, well,

I have the same ones.

So had my dad, and his family.

You know how Gallagher Girls are known for keeping their cool in the toughest of situations? Well, teenage girls don't always necessarily do that. And so at the moment, I allowed myself to be a teenage girl.

And I fainted.

_Katarina Lynn Bishop_

_(1__st__ person)_

_March 13, 2010_

The man and I watched as Cameron passed out. For what, I don't know. The woman just kept staring at me like I was an alien or something. She was real familiar looking, though. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The man, who had helped Cameron over to some chairs, turned back to us and said, "It is her, Rachel. What happens now?"

The woman, Rachel, then grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the door.

"She's coming with us. Get her friends and the students. We are going back to Gallagher."

Well okay then…

**A/N: **So that's the chapter! This seemed a lot longer when I typed it on word. Hmm. Sorry if it's too short. I'm planning on posting later this week too, because I'm going to be totally MIA from June 26 – July 13 (my birthday! Tehe), and I probably won't have much time to post next week either. So we will see what happens. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review! And I apologize for any OOC-ness or what appears to be author favoritism. It's totally not intentional and some of it must be done for my story to go the way I would like it to. Thank ya!

~O


	9. Author's Note: New Chapter Up Soon!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (sorry!)**

Hey y'all! So so sorry this isn't a chapter, but another author's note. I just wanted to thank you guys for continuing to review even though I haven't updated in 3 (or something like that) weeks. I wish I could have updated but I've been away from the internet for those weeks. I hope to post a new chapter soon (like next week soon.). But in the meantime, did the rest of y'all read Only the Good Spy Young? Was it amazing or was it AH-MAZING? I LOVED IT!

Catch ya later, look for a new chapter next week!

~O


	10. Chapter 8:Family Matters

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. I was at a bunch of camps and then my birthday but now I'm back! I had a little bit of writer's block, so bear with me if it's not that good. Thank y'all for your continued support and reviews! Enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 8: Family Matters

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1__st__ person)_

_March 13, 2010_

When I woke up, my eyes opened to Mr. Solomon shaking me. When I sat up and looked around, my mom the girl was gone.

"Where is my mom?" I asked Solomon.

"She's on her way back to Gallagher. We should be loading into the helicopter about now." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, with me following behind.

In the main corridor, all the students were being grouped up and getting into the copter for the flight back. I found myself between Bex and…Zach. Of course. As Bex started rattling off about her interrogation with a "leggy blonde", I began recalling the facts of the day's previous events. That girl, Katarina, couldn't really be related to me, could she? If so, where was she all these years? Why was she gone? What else hasn't my mom told me?

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl? You look like you've seen a ghost." Zach smirked at me. I mumbled something unintelligent about "something likes that…" earning an incredulous look from Zach and a look of concern from Bex.

"Yeah, Cam, you are looking pretty pale. What happened in there?"

I just shook my head in response, mumbling to Bex that I'd explain later and another glance from Zach.

"What, Gallagher Girl? Keeping secrets from me? That's no way to treat the boy you like." He whispered, his breath warm on my neck, making me shiver. He pulled back and winked at me, a smirk still on his face. In response, I rolled my eyes. His ego was almost too big for this helicopter. But he could still make me melt if he wanted to.

Zach turned back to his left and was talking to Grant, and Bex was talking to Eva Alvarez who was on her other side, leaving me to muddle in my thoughts. For the rest of the flight back to Gallagher (all 45 minutes left), I just looked out the window, mulling things over. What was going to happen when we got back? One thing was for sure, I was going to my mom's office to find out.

_Katarina Lynn Bishop_

_(1__st__ person)_

_March 13, 2010_

The women, who introduced herself as "Rachel, for now," (weird, right?), led me out to a helipad where two helicopters were waiting, one small and one large. We got onto the small one, along with the man from the doorway earlier. It was silent for a few minutes, until I heard voices outside the copter. I turned, and saw Hale, Simon, Gabrielle, Hamish, and Angus walking into the helicopter.

"Kat!" They said, seeming to breathe a collective sigh of relief when they saw me.

"What's happening, Kat?" Simon asked, looking curiously at the two adults in the copter with us.

"I believe we are going some place called Gallagher?" my sentence came out as more of a question.

"Yes," the man, (what was his name?), voiced. "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

"What's that?" inquired Hamish and Angus. "And what's going to happen to us boys?"

"Your questions will be answered shortly," said Rachel, in a tone that signaled that the conversation was over. Everyone took a seat then, as the helicopter began to move and the helipad grew smaller below us.

For the rest of the flight, it was silent, with the exception of whispered bickering (over who-knows-what) of Hamish and Angus. I sat sandwiched between Simon and Hale, trying to figure out why the woman, and the girl from earlier, seemed so familiar.

When Rachel looked at me, it was that of someone who had lost something and found it suddenly. But why?

Hopefully, my questions will be answered at this "Gallagher Academy". Whatever that is.

Special POV: _Rachel Morgan_

_(1__st__ person)_

_March 13, 2010_

"I just can't believe that we found her after all these years, Joe! And in a situation like this!" I exclaimed while talking to Joe in the helicopter, out of earshot of Katarina and her friends.

"It is shocking Rachel," Joe said.

I remember holding Katarina as a baby, she and Cammie safe in my arms. But then she disappeared, kidnapped, and as Matthew and I searched for her, the trail went cold. I never gave up hope. And now, I look towards Kat and her friends, wondering how on earth I was supposed to explain to everyone (especially Cammie and Kat), that they are twins and long-lost sisters, my two daughters.

If only Matthew were here. He'd be so happy, and he'd know all the right things to say.

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, it's kind of a filler chapter. The real stuff should start when they get back to Gallagher. And sorry if Rachel's POV is a little confusing. Hopefully it makes a little sense. I'll update as soon as I can. I go on vacation next week for two weeks, and then school starts about a week after that, so I'm not going to have a lot of time, but I'll try! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Lotsa love,

~O

(**P.S.** I don't know if I ever made this clear, but this story takes place after GG2, but a lot of elements from GG3 (and maybe GG4) will come into play. Just to clear that up )


	11. Chapter 9: The Family Tree

**Author's Note: **Thank y'all for all the awesome reviews! They really make my day! And I have over 60 now, which is insane! So thank you so much! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I was on a vacation and school started, so I've been super stressed out. But here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**

* * *

**

The Great Gallagher Heist

Chapter 9: The Family Tree

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_(1__st __person)_

_March 13, 2010_

We landed at Gallagher, and before Bex, Zach, or anyone else could stop me, I was jumping out of the helicopter and heading towards my mother's office, which was currently on the other side of the school.

I was about to knock when someone caught my hand. I looked up and Mr. Solomon spoke.

"Ms. Morgan, why don't we give your mom a few minutes alone with our guests? I'm sure she will call for you soon."

_Fine. _"Okay." I say to him, then turn back and head back to my dorm room. I knock on the door and the voices inside stop. I head inside, only to find Zach, Jonas, Grant, and another kid along with my roommates. Greaaattt.

"Hey Cammie,"

"Hi Cam,"

"Long time, no see,"

"When are you gonna tell me?"

"Gallagher Girl,"

I nodded my acknowledgment to everyone and glanced at the new kid.

"Who's this?" I ask the boys.

"Oh, this is our new roommate, Nick. He just started a few days ago."

Ahhh. That would explain why I've never even heard of him. Ignoring Bex's question, (I'd totally answer it later), I turned to Liz.

"Hey, do we still have any bugs planted in my mom's office?"

"Yeah, I think we have one or two left."

Perfect. "Thanks Liz. I'll be back in a few you guys." As I turned and walked out of the room, Macey called out,

"What's up Cammie?"

"I promise I will explain later!" I said over my shoulder. _Once I get my own answers_, I thought to myself. And being the chameleon I am, I disappeared.

* * *

_Katarina Lynn Bishop_

_(3__rd__ person limited omniscient)_

_March 13, 2010_

"Rachel," Kat started hesitantly. "Why am I, I mean we, here?"

"Well, Katarina…I don't really know how to tell you this." Rachel said, in an almost strangled voice.

_Well, this can't be good_, thought Kat. "What is it?" she asked, now genuinely curious, and a little nervous.

"Joe, I need a minute with Kat. Can you take the others to the kitchen and get them something to eat?" Rachel said, watching Mr. Solomon take the other kids out. Then she took a seat next Kat. "Kat, there is no easy way to tell you this…but…you're my daughter."

"What? Are you deranged or something?" Kat exclaimed while jumping up, an incredulous look in her eyes, staring back at Rachel's hopeful, (and now slightly hurt), eyes.

"No, Katarina. I am your mom. We have the DNA test to prove it if you don't believe me, and can take more if you don't believe me." Rachel explained, handing Kat some files. Kat skimmed through them, and then looked back at Rachel. There was confusion, shock, and hurt on her face.

"My mother died when I was young. My father has pictures of her. And you are definitely not her!" Kat's voice got louder and louder as she finished. _She's lying, she's lying, she's lying, _Kat thought. _This has got to be some sort of twisted interrogation tactic,_ she told herself.

"Kat. I know this is a lot to take in and you don't believe me, but you have to hear me out. Can you do that?" Rachel looked at Kat with pleading eyes, and there was something in them that made Kat stay.

Rachel breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief, and began to explain.

"You see, Kat, on this day, sixteen years ago, I gave birth to two very beautiful twin girls. One of them was you, Katarina Lynn Morgan, and the other one was Cameron Ann Morgan, whom you met today. My husband Matthew and I were ecstatic beyond belief to be so blessed. The nurses took you to the nursery, as they are supposed to."

"But something happened, I remember it clearly. The lights went out and there was a lot of confusion and noise. When the lights came back on, no one could tell what happened, until one of the nurses came running back into my room screaming that one of you was gone. It was chaos then, and for the next few years we went to the ends of the earth it seemed trying to find you, but we kept coming up with dead ends."

"Then, out of nowhere, on your sixteenth birthday, the sixteenth anniversary of your kidnapping, you appeared. As if, by miracle."** (A/N: sorry that was really long...)**

Rachel finished. Kat was shaking at this point, and Rachel was smiling at Kat with the look of a mom seeing her baby girl.

"Please, Kat. You have to believe me. Give me the chance to prove to you. But if you still won't, I will send you and your friends back home, no questions asked by the CIA. But please, Kat. Stay. I can't loose someone I love again."

Kat didn't dwell on that last part, instead thinking of the offer of a free ride home and back to her dad and Uncle Eddie….if, they really were her family. But if what Rachel, who may just be her mom, is true, then…Kat was conflicted on the inside, so she just looked at Rachel with hazy eyes and asked if she could walk around and think for a bit. Rachel said yes, and Kat walked out of the room, dizzy with all this new information.

She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew is that she needed to sort this out. When she reached a tapestry that hung on the wall, she lifted it up and pressed on the wall. In other old mansions she had been in (well…Hale's homes), secret passage ways were always hidden behind things like the tapestry. She pressed some more until she hit something, and she slipped into the opening, now hidden from sight. As she walked on, she noticed that there weren't cobwebs like there should be in an abandoned passageway. When she looked at the ground, she saw footprints in the dust.

She followed the prints until she came to a turn, and she peeked around the corner. What she saw startled her, causing her to take a sharp breath and scuff her shoe on the floor.

So much for stealth.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself :-). Oh! Cammie and Kat are twins! And Kat was kidnapped as a baby! Interesting developments, aye? I have some twists in store, hopefully ones you won't see coming at all! I have where I want the story to go planned out, so I'll post chapters when I can find the time to write 'em. Review and tell me what you think could/should/will happen next! Thanks for reading. I'll post as soon as I can. And reviews help. Trust me :-).

(P.S. I discovered page breaks. YAY!)

~O


End file.
